Too Late
by Roxius
Summary: Kallen receives a mysterious video tape, and is shocked to see who it is from. Kallen X Shirley, angsty shoujo ai, yuri. Warning: Lesbians. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: Moar Kallen X Shirley!! W00T! ...Although this is sad, and it takes place after Shirley's dead...

* * *

Kallen Stadtfeld wasn't exactly sure why a package had been left in front of her bedroom door, but it was addressed for her regardless. Lifting it in her hands, she was surprised to find it to be quite light; apparently, whatever was inside wasn't much.

'Hmph...might as well just open it, and then I'll go to class...' Kallen thought with a shrug. She never received many presents, but she figured it was probably chocolates or something from one of the few male students that are actually infatuated with her. If it did happen to be chocolate or assorted candies, she would just end up throwing them out anyway.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Kallen placed the box on her knees, and began to tear it open. Inside the package was a single video tape, with a small card lying on top of it. Picking up the car, Kallen flipped it open, and her mouth fell agape, and all the color drained from her face. Her hands shook, and she swallowed the saliva in her mouth.

The video tape...had been sent to her by one Shirley Fenette, who had committed suicide only a week ago. Apparently, she had sent the video to be mailed at some point BEFORE her death. Kallen felt prickly goosebumps crawl all over her skin; it was almost like an undead spirit was trying to communicate with her.

'Why would...why would Shirley send me a video tape? We barely ever spoke, anyway...I mean, besides the times that paranoid bitch thought I was dating Lelouch...it's kinda hilarious she'd think that, because as if I'd ever fall for a selfish, pompous bastard like him...whatever, I should just see what this tape is about, and then head off to school...'

Kallen walked over to her small TV on the desk beside her bed, and slid the tape into the VCR slot. She waited a few moments, after which she watched in silence as the face of Shirley Fenette materialized onto the television screen. The orange-haired girl looked like she had just been crying, and her whole face was glowing bright red with embarrassment. Forcing a smile, Shirley reached up and wiped away a few remaining tears. She was a complete mess, the poor thing.

'...What the hell is this?' Kallen wondered, arching an eyebrow in growing confusion.

Shirley let out a sigh, and then began to speak shakily. "H-Hello, Kallen...I suppose that you got the video I've made, then. I'm glad...because what I have to tell you is really, really important...and it concerns both of us...I'm not too good at making long speeches, so I'll try to explain my thoughts regarding everything as simple as I can..."

Kallen straightened her sitting posture, and all of her attention was now drawn to the screen. 'Oh...oh my god...is this...could this really be...? Oh...oh, Shirley...'

"Well, I don't really know how to say it...it was very difficult for me to even bring myself to make this video...because I was too afraid of rejection to come and speak to you directly...sorry that I'm such a wuss, but I hope you don't come and beat me up or anything after watching this, okay?"

Kallen suddenly felt sick to her stomach. '...I would never have done that to you, Shirley...you should have known that...'

"I want to say this first, though: so many terrible things have happened lately to me...my father dying being a prime example...and I...and I don't think things will get better. They'll only get worse and worse...and there's nothing we can do about it. It scares me, Kallen...it really does. Our entire way of life is being threatened, and we can't stop their advance into the very subconscious of reality. I'm...I'm also scared because...because I realized...I'm not the kind of person I always thought I was...and neither is Lelouch, or you, or Milly, or Rivalz, or anyone...everything is changing, and there's been one huge change about myself that I'm still trying to fully understand...and it revolves around my feelings for you..."

'...Shirley, you're not here with us any longer...' Kallen bit her lower lip.

"Okay, so...so I guess I should just say it, because...well, if you happen to feel the same way about...about me, then...I suppose we could go out...y'know? You and me...together...it...it sounds fun, doesn't it, Kallen?" Shirley giggled a bit.

'S...Stop it, Shirley...stop talking...please...' The redhead buried her face in her hands, shaking violently all over.

"I'll...I'll just say it now...here it is..."

'Please...please don't say it...please...just shut up...please...' Kallen mentally begged the dead girl.

"...Kallen Stadtfeld, I'm in love with you...not with Lelouch, but with you...I'm a lesbian, and...and I love you...so...would you go out with me?"

Then, the screen faded to black...

...and Kallen burst out into heavy sobs. 'Shirley...we can never be together now...never...never...you were too late...you were...you were too late...'

Lying back on her bed, Kallen continued to weep as she stared at the ceiling above her, wondering if Shirley was looking down at her right this moment...and crying for the chance she had lost to find her happiness with the young woman she had fallen in love with...


End file.
